Pay back
by dayana82
Summary: Sequel to Back rub. Derek wants to make sure there are no scars left. MorganGarcia please read and review


**Title: **Pay back

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13 because I'm still paranoid

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel to Back rub. Derek wants to make sure there are no scars left.

**warnings:** not really

"Nothing left." Derek smiled. "Your back looks as perfect as before."

"How do you know?" she giggled. "You've never seen my back before I was burned."

He chuckled and watched her put her shirt back on. "I always imagined it to be that perfect."

Penelope turned around to face him and frowned. "You had fantasies about my back?"

"Not only that." he murmured and chuckled again. But a sudden ache in his back made his face frown. The last case had been rough and he'd fallen asleep on the plane when they were heading back home. He hated sleeping on the plane. It just meant a pain in the back.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked her face filled with concern. He looked as if he suffered from a severe pain.

"It's nothing." he assured and kneaded his neck with one hand.

"You slept on the plane again?" she simply asked although she was sure she already knew the answer. She also knew that he'd always trouble after sleeping on the plane.

"Yeah" he sighed. "I didn't want to but somehow… I was way too tired."

"Take your shirt off!" she commanded.

Derek raised his eyebrows and gave her a puzzled look: "Come again?"

"Take your shirt off and lie down on the couch." she said. "Face down."

"Baby girl, I'm fine, really." Derek assured. "You don't need to…"

Penelope grimaced. "Are you embarrassed to take your shirt off in front of me?"

Derek looked at her even more puzzled: "N… No. I… um… you don't need to…"

"I know." she interrupted him. "But I'd like to give you a little reward for rubbing my burn."

Derek hesitated and frowned trying to figure out what he could reply.

"Come on!" she bashed him on the shoulder. "I'm good at that."

"I have no doubt about that." Derek murmured and finally pulled the shirt over his head. Slowly he laid down on her couch, crossed his arms and rested his head on them.

Penelope couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach when Derek pulled the shirt over his head causing all his muscles to tighten. God, he was stunningly gorgeous! And she had now every permission to touch him. She didn't even try to stop the thrills that ran through her body at the thought of that. Smiling she walked over to him, knelt down next to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she carefully started to knead his neck. She could feel the tension and kneaded a little more intensely. "Boy, you're really hard." she stated.

He couldn't help grinning mischievously and replied. "Yeah, I've been told that before." before he even thought about his words.

"Wicked little profiler!" she scolded him and spanked him playfully.

"Ouch!" he chuckled and closed his eyes when she continued kneading his hurting muscles. Penelope's hands were cool and soft. He wondered whether every inch of her body were as soft as her hands. Or maybe even softer. _Mental slap, Derek Morgan! That's not the right time to think about the softness of Penelope's skin!_ We wondered if he was allowed to enjoy that, at least a little. Well, it couldn't hurt, right?!

Penelope smiled when she heard a sigh from him and felt him relax under her touch. "Good?" she asked in a low voice.

"Baby girl, if my back ever hurts again I know exactly whom to call." he answered.

"Guess I should consider making money with this." she giggled and shifted a little. It was getting uncomfortable to kneel in front of the couch.

"I would pay a month's salary for that." he smiled and allowed himself to enjoy her fingers moving up and down his spine, sending thrills of excitement through his body. This was so good, much too good. He shouldn't enjoy this as much as he did. But on the other hand, it couldn't hurt anybody, right?! Derek just wished this was never going to end.

"Okay, feels like you're relaxed now." Penelope stated and gently patted his bare back. Then she got up and handed him his shirt.

"Thanks, goddess." he smiled as he was sitting up on the couch pulling the shirt back over his head. "Let me pay you back for this."

"You don't need to." she smirked. "First treatment's for free."

He chuckled, got up and led her to the couch. "You know, I'm good at that, too. So take off your shirt and let me return the favor."

"If you're begging me that much…" she smiled, took the purple shirt off and settled on her couch. After she'd first hesitated to let him rub the burn on her back he'd soon managed to let her get rid of her shame and feel comfortable enough to take her shirt out in front of him.

Smiling Derek knelt down and gently kneaded her shoulders. His hands were working their way up and down her back, along her spine and he felt her relax under his touch. There was only one thing that hindered his hands from kneading her properly and after a couple of minutes he felt he could dare to ask. "Baby girl, do you mind if I… um… open that?"

Penelope just shook her head and mumbled a 'no' into the crook of her arm. She was in heaven, lying on her couch receiving a massage from the man with the most divine hands on this planet – let alone the rest of him. She felt him undo the clasp of her bra and brushing it aside and to her own surprise she just relaxed a little more knowing that his hands had now free movement. She sighed when he kneaded her with more strain, his hands sending thrills through her body she didn't even want to stop.

The skin of her back was even softer than that of her in so many ways skilled hands. He'd only been allowed to touch that small burn so far, only accidentally brushing over her soft skin. But now he could explore every inch of her back – and he intended to take every advantage of that. He shivered when he heard the soft sigh coming from somewhere deep down in her throat. She was enjoying this. Without even thinking about it Derek leant down and started to cover her back with soft kisses.

Penelope cast up her eyes in complete shock when she suddenly felt his soft lips on her back. "Derek" she gasped. "what… are you doing?"

He kissed a path up along her spine. All or nothing, he had nothing to loose anymore so why should he back down now?! He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered: "Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?"

His voice made her shiver and made her flesh crawl. "No." she whispered.

Derek smiled a little relieved and leant down to kiss her cheek. "Good." he replied. "And… would you mind to turn around to me?"

Her heart was pounding like mad but she turned around and looked right into his smiling face. The look in his eyes had changed completely. She could see a desire in it she'd never seen in those beautiful dark eyes before.

"As bad as it sounds" he whispered. "I'll always be grateful that your friend spilled soup on your back and burned you."

Penelope reached out and stroked his cheek. "Me too." she replied equally voicelessly.

Finally he leant down and captured her lips with his. They were lost in this kiss for a couple of minutes until Derek broke it and asked playfully. "So what do you think about a full body massage, hot stuff?"

She slid her hand under his shirt and smirked: "Only if you let me return it afterwards."

Her soft cool touch made the hairs on his body stand up with excitement and he quickly removed his shirt to allow her hands free movement. His hands started to explore her body and her soft moans made him shiver. He paused for a moment and looked down on her, taking in the scene to remind himself that this was actually happening.

When Derek didn't continue to pet her, she opened her eyes and found his.

He smiled and softly said: "I love you, Penelope."

Her eyes filled with tears and she reached out to stroke his cheek again. "I love you, Derek."

He leant down and kissed her again, soft, tender and yet demanding. He couldn't help but whisper: "You know, sweetness, I would really love to take advantage of you tonight."

"And I gladly grant you every permission to do so, gorgeous." she smiled.


End file.
